


Unplanned Circumastnaces

by Crystal_Ieris



Series: Being True [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Ieris/pseuds/Crystal_Ieris
Summary: Kamui arrives in Windmire to meet with Niles to figure out their relationship and to share some news.





	Unplanned Circumastnaces

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to work on this for a while now and have been picking at it for a while. Hope you all enjoy! This is just a side story of my Fire Emblem Alpha Omega Series, and takes place sometime after the end of Being True to Myself.

Kamui leaned against the wall that surrounded one of the many levels of Windmire. He was nervous; it was officially his first time in Windmire without being here on official business. He had heard how dangerous the lower streets of the capital were, and he had ignored those warnings given to him by Niles. He knew this was stupid and dangerous, and he could already hear his older siblings reprimanding him for this. 

He drew his hood up higher, trying to keep his face hidden from the suspicious crowds of Windmire. He hoped he wasn’t wrong in hoping that Niles would come down to the lower quarters eventually. He hadn’t sent word ahead of him, but he knew that his lover would find him eventually. 

“What’s a kid like you doing out this late?” A voice asked as someone finally approached him from the crowd. 

Kamui’s red eyes glanced out from under his hood at the man who had approached. The man was obviously a well-off thug. His armor certainly wasn’t the best, but it did make him look intimidating enough. The men that were around them, acted like they weren’t with this man, but Kamui could feel their eyes on them. He carefully moved his hand to his swords strapped to his side ready to draw one if need be. 

“Are you the quiet type?” The man asked, a smirk on his face as he tried to look under the hood, a pleased hum coming from his lips. “My what unusual eyes you have. Those would definitely sell for a good price, whether in your head or not.”  
“Is that how you pick up your next victims? Threatening compliments?” Kamui spoke back, glaring at the man, though he was trying to calculate the best move to make.  
The man threw his head back laughing aloud for a moment before smirking viciously at Kamui as he leaned in closer. “This one has spunk, I like that.”  
“As do I, so you better keep your greasy mitts off of him if you want to keep your dick.” A new voice spoke up, and Kamui felt his body instantly relax at it. 

He felt A body slide up behind him, an arm wrapping around his shoulder, not caring about the wall he leaned against. His body seemed to fit perfectly with the older man’s as familiar white hair came into his view. The man leaning forward as he smirked at the other man coyly, the look in his single eye warning the thug to back off.

The thug looked displeased as recognized the new arrival. “Niles.”  
“If you know what’s good for you, you and your men will leave. Now.” 

The men wisely began to back away from their leader, quickly scattering into the crowd as their boss continued to glare at Niles. He finally began to back away, careful not to turn his back on the adventurer before him. His eyes briefly glanced at Kamui, but Niles’ arm tightened around the younger man’s shoulder and Kamui knew his lover’s glare had depended as well.

The man just sneered. “Best keep a better eye on your bitch Niles, lest something happens.” 

The man quickly departed from their presence, disappearing into the crowd in the blink of an eye. Niles didn’t relax till a few minutes had gone by, eyes scanning the crowds for anymore of the man’s goons. The arm wrapped around Kamui’s shoulder remained as Niles pulled him closer leading them through the streets.

“What were you thinking? Being out here this late by yourself.”   
“I could have taken care of that myself.”  
“Suzukaze would have taken them all out before you could draw those swords of yours.” Niles responded, still not having looked directly at Kamui.  
Kamui flushed at those words. “I could have handled them myself. I don’t need you or Suzukaze to protect me.”

He brushed Niles’ arm off his shoulder and stormed ahead of the other man, a frown on his face. After a few steps he paused as he realized he had no idea where they were going. Niles walked past, not looking back at him as he led the way up the main road before diverting into a side street. Kamui hurried to follow the other man as they winded through the various connecting side streets and alleyways. Niles began walking down a small staircase that was hard to spot immediately in the alley, and had the prince not been following him he probably would have missed the entrance. At the bottom of the stairwell was a doorway, and Niles opened it before waving Kamui inside. His eye looking past Kamui, probably to Suzukaze who would take up vigil near the entrance to the staircase if the prince knew his retainer. 

The room he entered was dark, though soon Niles was lighting the lamps that resided in the room. The man moving about the room with ease despite the darkness when they first entered. Kamui stood awkwardly at the entrance as his lover did this, eyes on the man’s back as his hands went to rest on his abdomen.

“Why didn’t you come to the palace to see me?” Niles asked as he lit the last lamp, voice tense as he spoke.   
Kamui shuffled his feet as he looked sheepish. “I didn’t want to cause a fuss…I just wanted-” He paused in his words. “I needed to see you.”

Niles looked at him at those words, expression neutral as he studied his younger lover. Kamui shifted a bit uneasily under his lover’s gaze. He hadn’t exactly planned this trip out before he had left Valla. He had just left on a whim, telling Felicia that he was visiting his siblings in Hoshido when he was really traveling to Nohr. The very thought made him feel sick to his stomach, though he knew that wasn’t the only reason for his sudden queasiness. 

“What’s wrong?” Niles asked after a moment, worry in his tone as he became completely serious. 

Kamui glanced at the older man and felt his heart swell with love for him as their eyes met. The man’s gaze was caring and filled with worried though he wouldn’t say it out loud. Kamui liked that about the man, his teasing nature but also his serious and caring side as well. He doubted his lover showed this side of himself to many aside from him and it made his heart soar. 

“What do you know about Alphas and Omegas?”   
Niles watched his lover silently for a moment before leaning back against the wall he stood by. “Sit first. You look ready to faint.” He waited for Kamui to be seated at the table before speaking again. “The basics from what Lord Leo explained to us. Alphas are the dominants in a relationship, and Omegas the submissive.”  
“That’s the basics…” Kamui agreed. “Do you know about the courting aspect?”  
“Is that when they promise themselves purely to each other? Like the king and Inigo?”   
“Yes…it doesn’t just have to be between an Alpha and Omega though…Alphas can create a mating bond with a suitable non-omega partner, and same with an Omega…”  
“And you’re an omega.” Niles pointed out.  
Kamui nodded. “I know it’s pretty late to ask this officially…I mean we’ve already slept together numerous times…but would you want to formally court me? It would mean a life bond…”   
“What brought this on?” 

Kamui glanced at his lover, feeling dread fill him as the man’s tone was neutral and his face showed no emotion. He really hadn’t thought this through, how to tell Niles the truth without it seeming like this was the only reason they were having this conversation. 

“I just…don’t want to force you into a courtship if that’s not what you want…”  
Niles studied him carefully. “I knocked you up.”  
Kamui’s face flushed at those words but nodded. “I’ve wanted to talk to you about courting before this, not just because I’m pregnant…”  
“I will be honest when we first fell in together, I hadn’t known what the repercussions would be. Leo explained to me about the severity of the situation I found myself in...”

Kamui stared at Niles as he saw the man avert his gaze. Was that a blush he saw on the older man’s face? He wondered how awkward that conversation had went for the other man. He was happy that he didn’t have to have such a conversation with his older brother. Ryoma had lucked out on any such talks thanks to their mother being present for the discussions. 

“Your mine now and forever Kamui, I don’t let just anyone into my life. Now that I know you are carrying my child; I will hardly give you the chance to run away now.”  
Kamui had a small smile on his face. “So, you accept me as your mate?”   
“I suppose I must take responsibility.” Niles teased.   
Kamui rolled his eyes playfully as he stood from the chair and went to head for the door. “Well if that’s how you see it, I suppose I should just leave.”

He heard a growl from behind him before he was turned around and his back slammed against the door. Lips were on his own and he practically melted into the embrace as Niles kissed him passionately. He smiled into the kiss as Niles pulled away and laid their foreheads together, his single eye watching Kamui intently. 

“How about we finish that courting now?”  
Kamui laughed. “Probably best before I have to tell Ryoma the news.” 

Niles only smirked before pulling Kamui from the wall and lifting him into his arms and carrying him towards the bed. Kamui kissed his lover once more, a smile on his face as he did so. His heart soared at the little touches the older man left on his body as they consummated the mating officially, marks slowly adorning both of their skins aside from the mating mark. 

~

Kamui rested back against the pillow tiredly, brow drenched in sweat as he tried to get his breathing under control. Voices talked around him as he lay there, and after a few moments a cry broke through the room. Small and vulnerable, his eyes blinking open tiredly at the first sounds of the baby. Niles stood at the center of the infirmary, watching Sakura and the other healers as they stood on the other side of the room. 

Sakura finally turned and walked over to the older man, holding out a small bundle for him to take, which he did so carefully. The man stood there for a moment, head down as he stared at the precious bundle in his arms. Then he turned and headed back towards Kamui, a gentle smile on his face as he watched the baby. 

His gaze shifted to Kamui as he came to sit on the bed after Kamui had weakly pushed himself into a sitting position, Sakura having hurried over to get another pillow to support the older boy. Niles angled his arms so that the omega could see the baby, and Kamui brought a hand up to run a finger along their daughter’s face.

She was curled up in the blanket, leaning into her father’s embrace, and had small tufts of blue hair covering her head. Kamui smiled tiredly at the child as he leaned against Niles, the man’s head leaning against his. 

“Welcome to the world Éponine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
